


Bros With Benefits

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Kissing, M/M, My First Smut, Sex, Short One Shot, Top Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Twdg/L4D2 Crossover - Nick [Twdg] & Ellis [L4D2]Nick and Ellis find a house, they have some fun.Nick x Ellis (Nellis) [One-Shot, Gay, Smut]





	Bros With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you all know, this was the first gay smut I had written. So I know that it's probably not good and also, it's really short. Sorry about that xD but, I hope you enjoy reading it anyway :) 
> 
> And I do ship this xDD ♡

Nick and Ellis were making out on the bed. Nick is on top of Ellis. They both have their shirts off. Their hats were on the floor too. 

 

Nick deepened the kiss as Ellis moans in his mouth, he smiles. They stop kissing. They are both panting. Nick looks down at Ellis and then, kisses all over his body. 

 

He takes off Ellis’s pants and boxers. He takes off his pants too. He grabs Ellis's length with his hand. He starts rubbing it up and down. 

 

Then, he licks it slowly and puts it in his mouth. He starts sucking it. 

 

“Fuck..Nick…” Ellis said as he grabs Nick's hair. Nick smiled and sucks more. 

 

Ellis couldn't take it anymore and he came into Nick's mouth. Nick swallowed and looks up at Ellis. Nick takes out a small bottle and puts some stuff on his fingers. 

 

He grabs Ellis's leg and kisses it. Then, he pushes his fingers inside of Ellis. “More…” Ellis said, Nick pushed his fingers deeper inside him, Ellis moans softly. 

 

Nick takes out his fingers and takes off his own boxers. He puts more stuff on his length and turns Ellis over. He pushes himself inside of him.

 

“Harder..Nick…” Ellis said 

 

Nick smirked, he went in and out of Ellis in a fast pace. He goes harder and deeper inside him, Ellis moans loudly. “Nick!” 

 

“Ellis…” Nick moans and kisses Ellis's neck, he goes even harder. Nick rolls his head back in pleasure and moans louder. Ellis was moaning as Nick came inside of him. 

 

Nick pulls his length out of Ellis and lays next to him. Ellis smiles at him and Nick smiled back as he kisses Ellis's head. 

 


End file.
